I need to let you go
by sherdocwho
Summary: Spock is captured and tortured. It takes months to find him. The aftermath is brutal on everyone. Will a certain captain and his crew be able to pick up the pieces? Or will Spock fall farther? Eventual spirk. WARNING: LOTS OF TORTURE


this totally isnt my second attempt at spock torture heuheuehueheuehue ~ash They were visiting an unknown planetoid. Per federation orders. It looked boring to a certain captain. And he would definitely admit it. He'd been saying it all day, to Spock, to Bones, to his chief communications officer, to just about everyone. But said captain had a plan to get out of this boringness. "Hey. Hey Spock wait up!" The Vulcan was walking briskly through the corridor, getting ready for the trip down below. "Yes captain?" The Vulcan inquired with a familiar eyebrow raise and a classic head incline. "So uh… I was wondering… um…" "Yes?" "I was wondering if you could leave out the bit in the log where I don't go down to this boring ass planet." Spock sharply stopped walking, and jerked his head to face his captain. "You wish me to lie. This I am incapable of." "Oh come on Spock! You're half human! And it'll be just this once. I promise." A moment of terse silence passed before Spock spoke. "You have inquired upon me to lie for you 17 times in the past. I have declined each one." Jim sighed. "See Spock, this is why no one likes you. You're a worry wart." "Captain, I am neither a worrier, nor have warts. And why would I be concerned whether or not the humans of this ship enjoy my company?" "You know what, forget it Spock. This is why Uhura broke up with you." The Vulcan sniffed. "At least I managed a romantic attraction longer than yours. How many females have you 'gone through'?" James T. Kirk laughed. "More than you ever had in your lifetime Spock!" "Were they honest to you captain?" "What?" "Were they honest? I have researched that in order to hold together a relationship you must have honesty. Nyota and I-" "Look I don't want to hear about you and the lieutenant… Just go Spock. But I'm staying here." "Fine. I will be reporting it to the federation." "Like hell you will." Spock nodded and walked quickly away. Jim Kirk frowned. Anger boiled up within him and he pushed it down. God Spock was so proper all the time. He couldn't stand it. Sometimes he wished Spock was gone. Not dead gone. Just off the ship so he could get away with shit like this. He knew it was wrong, but he needed a break from all this nonsense. Better yet, he needed a drink. The planet below was cold. So cold the landing party had to wear thermal suits. Spock's was specially designed just for Vulcans, as they weren't used to cold. Vulcan was a desert planet after all. Spock put his suit on, slightly irritated, if you could call it that. His captain was just so… illogical. No logic whatsoever in that mind. An erratic plan was always his solution, and Spock wondered how he was even alive at this point. It just didn't add up. All calculations he'd ever done, all plans he'd ever gone through, all humans he'd ever studied couldn't prepare him for this, this captain. The Vulcan shook his head, and boarded the landing ship. About an hour later, Spock was standing on the planet, doing last minute calculations as they prepared to leave. Soon it would be too cold even with a thermal suit. He was by himself, the rest of the landing party was boarding the shuttle craft, ready to leave. Spock enjoyed the silence. It was completely quiet, except for the humming of his tricorder. He breathed slowly and closed his eyes An unwanted sound broke the silence. Spock's pointed ears twitched. A strange gurgling, accompanied by footsteps. It was heading towards him. Spock quickly turned his head. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Spock looked down to see a bright blue dart embedded there. The dart wove in and out of focus like a… an old terran antique, a cameo? Spock didn't know. He was going out of reality. He felt gravity leave him and fell to the ground, weakly whispering his position and whereabouts, as if the landing party could hear him. 


End file.
